Forster (Gremlins)
Forster is the strict head security chief at Clamp Center and is responsible for the security and the protection of people and employees in Clamp Enterprises' headquarters Clamp Center and is also Daniel Clamp's assistant. He is also very cleanly and hates basically any form of dirt and everything unclean, even refusing to set down one foot on some old newspapers pages lying on a street. Biography Forster is first seen six weeks prior to the main events off Gremlins 2: The New Batch, arriving outside Mr. Wing's antique shop in a limousine. He and his aides go inside and present Mr Wing with a pre-recorded message from Daniel Clamp on a Sony TV. Mr Wing's refusal is but a minor setback to Forster; he has already inferred from Mr Wing's cough that he is dying and expects him to be out of the picture soon.Forster is later seen performing an impromptu inspection of the publicity deparment office, accompanied by his assistant. He reprimands Billy Peltzer for keeping a prohibited drawing of Kingston Falls next to his desk, and discards an unauthorized potted plant. Forster then returns to Systems Control, just in time to fire an employee for smoking on an unauthorized break period over the announcement system. The next day, Billy Peltzer arrives in Systems Control to warn Forster about the impending gremlin crisis. Forster refuses to belief Billy, dismissing him as a madman. He looks amused as his technicians make fun of Billy and nitpick at flaws in his plea for help. Forster becomes afraid, however, when Mohawk suddenly explodes out of a console and injures two of his technicians. He snatches a flashlight from a technician to protect himself with should the gremlin return. Forster is seen again in Systems Control looking concerned as his technicians report power failures, climate control malfunctions on floors 15 and 16 and a "critical" status on the pest infestation monitor, which shows pests rapidly appearing all over Studio D. Forster attempts to console himself, reasoning that they could be rats as a technician attempts to convince him otherwise. Forster then follows Billy to the office of Daniel Clamp, who to Forster's disbelief cites Billy as an expert on gremlins and instructs an aprehensive Forster to accompany Billy to the laboratory of a troublesome tenant. In the hallway outside on floor 51, Billy and Forster meet Dr Catheter. Together they go inside to retrieve Dr Catheter's collection of small assault weapons. Amidst the chaos in Splice O' Life, Forster is attacked by Greta. He tries to shake her off, and flees to the executive bathroom down the hallway, where he is sexually harassed by the female gremlin. Eventually, he manages to phone Daniel Clamp to request help. At the very end of the movie, Forster is seen with Greta throwing flowers at him. She is dressed in a bridal gown. After catching the bouquet thrown by Greta, he seems to reconsider his aversion towards her and appears to have decided that a Gremlin relationship of some sort with Greta might not actually be too bad. Category:Antagonists Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Lawful Good